During microwave plasma assisted chemical vapor deposition (MPACVD) of a component such as diamond, the top surface of a growth substrate upon with the component is being deposited does not necessarily maintain the same shape or surface characteristics during deposition. Some shapes or surface characteristics developed during deposition can be unfavorable. It would be desirable to have a real-time means for in situ measurement of the substrate shape and surface characteristics during deposition. It further would be desirable to identify from such measurements unfavorable substrate properties as they develop, thus permitting alteration of operating conditions during deposition to halt or correct unfavorable substrate property development.